


Два капитана [перевод фика "A Tale of Two Captains", thehappyhaunts]

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор Бена Талмеджа и капитана Симкоу. TURN, 1x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два капитана [перевод фика "A Tale of Two Captains", thehappyhaunts]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tale of Two Captains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107172) by thehappyhaunts. 



> Подарок от [thehappyhaunts](http://thehappyhaunts.tumblr.com) для [korysai279](http://archiveofourown.org/users/korysai279), TURN Сикрет Санта - 2015.  
> Основано на словах из интервью Сэмюэла Рукина о своем персонаже: «В таких людях, как Брюстер, Симкоу видит проблему, а в таких, как Бен Талмедж – хотя они и враги – возможное решение. Будь в мире больше Бенов Талмеджей, возможно, Британской империи удалось бы удержаться».

Под нависающим потолком тюремной камеры драгунский капитан, зажав в руке нож, мерил шагами пол. Английский офицер в разодранном красном мундире лежал перед ним навзничь.  
И хохотал.  
– О, неужели? Вы действительно хотите попытаться ее достать? – смеялся капитан Симкоу. – Вы? В самом деле?  
– Мне приходилось делать подобное.  
– Похоже, вы немного нервничаете, капитан. Вы точно уверены, что у вас получится?  
Бен вздохнул, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь за много миль отсюда. Присел. Швырнул красномундирному початую бутыль рома.  
– Вы не перестаете удивлять меня... Бенджамин. Вас ведь так зовут, не правда ли?  
– Для вас – капитан Талмедж.  
– Я офицер на службе Его Величества и буду обращаться к вам так, как сочту нужным.  
Бен стиснул зубы и вонзил нож глубже. Симкоу сжал губами бутылочное горлышко, чтобы подавить крик.  
– Не будь вы ранены, капитан, я бы давно вас прикончил.  
Симкоу картинно закатил глаза.  
– О! При помощи чьей же армии, позвольте вас спросить?  
Он не мог перестать улыбаться, сколько ни пытался. Ему было смешно: он вдруг осознал, насколько похожи они с его врагом в своем образе мыслей и действий. Вот уж чего никто не мог бы вообразить.  
Бен почувствовал то же самое, но упорно пытался выбросить это из головы. Невозможно. Не существует ничего в этом мире, чем он и капитан Симкоу могли бы быть похожи.  
– Как я уже сказал, в лагере есть хирург. Но пулю необходимо извлечь раньше. Так что нам обоим нужно сохранять хладнокровие и положиться на удачу.  
Красный ручеек сбежал из раны, запачкав новую униформу. Бен выдохнул, силясь сдержать ругательство. Симкоу осклабился и вновь рассмеялся.  
– Боюсь, вы напрасно тратите время, капитан. Ваш мальчишка вчера старался целый день.  
– Заткнись. И дай мне выпить.  
– Как я говорил, капитан, боль не лишает меня способности мыслить. К чему ваши усилия, если после этого вы намерены меня убить?  
Бен наклонился и взял бутыль. Сделал глоток – и тут же выплюнул обратно.  
– Ужасное пойло. Не чета винам из таверне Стронгов, верно?  
– Туше! – Симкоу ухмыльнулся. – Так вы ее знаете? В городе ее считают лучшей. Какая жалость, что теперь там осталась только одна хозяйка. Я как раз квартирую у нее. Ее имя... кажется, Энн... Аннабель?  
– Энни, – отрезал Бен. – То есть Анна.  
Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Cтиснул зубы и глубже врезался в плоть. Нет, невозможно. У них нет ничего общего. Нет и не может быть.  
– Анна, вот как. Она довольно мила. И превосходно сложена, надо признать. Знаете, я любил стоять возле прачечной и смотреть, как в ее окнах гаснет свет.  
Бен опрокинул бутыль в горло. Алкоголь огнем разлился по жилам. Он ждал криков – но Симкоу только похохатывал, и смешки вторили друг другу, будто эхо, словно капитан был здешним привидением.  
– Значит, она вам знакома... первая любовь, возможно?  
– Она мой друг.  
– Друг? О, это прекрасно. Теперь, когда с ней нет мужа, такой красивой девушке, должно быть, совсем одиноко. Если ее супруг не вернется, то, возможно, я...  
– Заткнись!  
Бен снова склонился над раной.  
– Знаете, Талмедж, а вы оказались гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Этот маленький бородач, ваш слуга... Будь он здесь вместе с вами, вряд ли мы бы сейчас разговаривали. Впрочем, мне по-прежнему любопытно – по какой же причине я до сих пор жив?  
– Потому что нам надо поговорить кое о чем.  
– А! Правильное решение, капитан. В конце концов, мы ведь две стороны одной монеты, вы и я. Так ведь, капитан?  
Бен отвел глаза.  
– Мы даже не две стороны монеты. Мы и есть одна монета, не так ли? Только вообразите, что мы могли бы сделать вместе... Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться в Англию и надрать задницу старине Георгу? А потом делать все, что захотим?  
– Вряд ли это мне понравилось бы, капитан.  
– Не зарекайтесь, Талмедж. Вы ведь умный человек, не так ли?  
Бен застонал и вытер пот со лба.

Симкоу прав, думал Бенджамин Талмедж. Сложись обстоятельства иначе – и он мог бы стать превосходным союзником. Великолепным агентом. И с нужной стороны.

Что до самого Симкоу, он думал, что, будь все такими, как Бен, верное решение не заставило бы себя ждать, и Империя вновь крепко заключила бы в объятья заокеанские земли.

– Я прошу прощения. – Талмедж наконец исхитрился расширить рану настолько, чтобы, зажав пулю пинцетом, извлечь ее на свет. – Я искренне не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, капитан.


End file.
